1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a rolling mill machine for longitudinal profile bending of thin plate and, more specifically, to such a machine for manufacturing of building plate with a generally trapezoidal cross section. The basic machine includes a number of shaping stations with individual forming or work rolls above and below the plate which are arranged in such a pattern that they form rows both across the direction of the movement of the plate and along the direction of the movement of the plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. 29 41 180 and PCT International Published Appln. No. WO 87/04375 disclose machines which longitudinally bend plate and are incorporated by reference as if they are included in their entirety herein. Generally the prior art machines include an array of forming rolls above and below the plate or strip which are arranged in straight rows across the direction of the movement of the plate or strip through the machine. Although such machines should function satisfactorily if constructed with a sufficient number of shaping stations and with a great distance between the shaping stations, there remains a need for any such machine which could employ less forming rolls and would properly function in less space in a metal forming plant.